


6 City #writober2020

by YungWenLean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean
Summary: Kramfors is more of a town than a city, but here we go. Short silly drabble about Terran pronounciation.
Kudos: 2





	6 City #writober2020

**Author's Note:**

> And now I'm up to date with #writober2020! More in my profile! Now I'll be updating at a more reasonable pace.

– Hi! I saw you reading by yourself… Can I sit with you, if you don’t mind?

– Oh, sure, thank you!

– You’re the new girl, Cecilia, right?

– Yeah… sorry, I think I forgot your name

– It’s cool, I mean, we just needed to remember your name, but you had to remember like 30 names! Oh, and Jo, my name is Jo.

– Nice to meet you, Jo!

– You too! So, you moved here recently?

– Yeah, we came last week, my dad got a job here at Kramfors…

– Hahahah… oh sorry, I’m sorry, this was super impolite. It’s just. No one here says Kramfors, it’s Kramfosh.

– But it’s spelled…

– Yeah, I know. But you pronounce it Kramfosh. It’s, like, a local thing. Kramfosh was a town back on Terra, so I guess it’s from there.

– Oh, alright…

– I’m so sorry, I’m super sorry, it was so rude of me to laugh. Sorry!

– No it’s okay…

– Sorry! Anyway, so what are you reading? 


End file.
